Put Two and Two Together
by Lucretia Boresya
Summary: sorry it took so loooong... heres chapper 5.. its extremely short, but it moves the story along a lil... review please, ill try to get ch6 up soon
1. Default Chapter

IF YOU DON WANNA PUT UP WITH MY BABBLING, IGNORE THE THINGS WITH THE STARS ******  
  
******Yo Peeps, wassap? Lool, I don't know what I'm talking about... Anyhoo, Here is my third story! Yay! Maybe once I get to my fifth, I'll stop counting... or not. No worries, mates (AACK, STEVE IRWIN!!!!)! I'm working on the second chapper of I Couldn't Think of a Title, Waah as I type! That didn't make sence... OH WELL!******  
  
******Thankee to everyone who has read, especially TADAH who read and reviewed my other two stories. I really appreciate it!******  
  
******No, the title doesn't really have anything to do with the story, at least it doesn't right now... maybe later it will, i dunno. Hey, I tried. At least it HAS a title, right?******  
  
******A/N:  
  
This fic is based sorta on what's been happening in Maryland lately with that sniper person, if ya live dere you'll know what I'm talkin about. We've been locked in the school for what, 2 weeks now? I haven't seen the sun in days, not just for the fact that it's been cloudy and raining since it all started happening... but then again, I rarely see the sun anyhoo! sigh, well, these events have given me alot of inspiration, so I decided to write this.******  
  
******This fic is dedicated to all da families who have lost someone because of the sniper and to all da families who lost someone in attacks on 9/11.******  
  
******Well, that's it for the serious-ness, have fun, read my other fics, review, etc... and while yer at it, watch Liar Liar, The Princess Bride, Robin Hood: Men in Tights, Monsters Inc, Monty Python and the Holy Grail and anything else funny, ^-^ laughter good, slurpee good, so if yer feeling ugh, go get some o this stuff!******  
  
  
  
Put Two and Two Together  
  
by Me, Tanochan (in search of a new name, any suggestions?)  
  
******Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Such is the fate of the girl forever indebted to the library, no? yes? si? hai? iie? MINIME? ITA VERO? ack! language! what am I doing? IM BABBLING AGAIN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME???? *sigh* hey, if any of you peoples who DO own Hey Arnold are reading this, which I sincerely doubt, could I have Helga and Arnold? Or maybe just Curly? Please? Come on, please? I'll take good care of em, they can have my vegetables!!! *sniff* at least Curly, he's so cute...... oh Thaddeus, my love! How I long to have you for my very own! I love your glasses! you're stylish haircut! that jaunty upper lip! I love the way yer always... STOP IT!!! *whacks herself in the face******  
  
  
  
FINALLY! THE FIC YOUVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!  
  
  
  
Time. Is there anything more ridiculous? The passing of seconds, minutes, hours, days, years... Time is but an illusion, created by man to remind him of his brief existance on earth. A slave of his own invention, man must follow the clock. Unable to do what he wants, for lack of time. Time wears him down, destroys him phisically and mentally. Perhaps if man did not have to live by the clock, he would live longer.  
  
Speaking of time, Helga was late for school.  
  
"MIRIAM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!?" she screamed as she grabbed her things and ran to the door.  
  
"Wha? Did you say something?" Miriam lifted her head from the kitchen counter, wiping the drool from the side of her mouth.  
  
Helga groaned as she pulled her shoes on and hopped out the door, "Forget it, Miriam!" she ran down the street as fast as she could towards the bus stop.  
  
"Wait for me!!!" Too late. The bus was moving and the driver had no intentions of stopping for her. She ran in a sad attempt to catch up to it, and soon slowed to a stop. "Oh crap." she muttered and began the walk to school.  
  
Why did she have to miss the bus today? Luckily for her, school was not too far away, she would be there in 5 minutes, if she ran. And she did. As she came closer to P.S. 118, each step became harder. Her feet were getting heavier and heavier. It was like trying to run in lead shoes. She was feeling lightheaded, but managed to make it to the school before she collapsed on the steps, panting.  
  
She sat haunched over , gasping for the life giving oxygen. Her body ached and she was developing a terrible headache. Her breathing soon began to slow, the light-headed-ness faded, the dull pain subsided.  
  
But not in time for school. The bell rang, "Oh great! All that running and I'm still late!" she griped, and tried to stand up so that she could go to class but her feet would not move. Something was holding her back. But what? A sudden rush of cold and hot sensations shot through her and she shuddered violently. "Woah... What was that?" she wondered alloud. What had caused it? She looked around.  
  
A strangely suspicious-yet-perfectly-normal-looking white van parked about a block down the street caught her eye, for some reason. An equally suspicious-yet-normal-looking man stood resting against the door, his head against the driver's window and his legs crossed the way someone might cross thier legs while talking on the phone. He looked around, a calm smile plastered on his tan face. It seemed he was waiting for someone, a friend in the neighborhood perhaps?  
  
She did not like him one bit. From where she stood she saw coffee stains on his off-white shirt, as well as what may have been splattered on it. She hated that. She hated the baggy pants he wore. The way he kept his hands in his pockets as he smiled calmly and searched for something, whatever it was, she did not know. She hated that calmness, the smile. She hated him. Loathed him beyond all reason. And there was no reason, she did not know him, did not recognize him and yet she felt such hate towards this man, more than she had ever felt towards anyone, even Lila, whom she thought to be her greatest enemy. Yes, she hated this man and had no idea why. This scared her.  
  
The man moved, and the strange feelings filled her again. He slowly walked into an alley, hidden, though she could still see him, but she doubted anyone else could. Why had he moved? She looked up the street to wear the man was looking. Arnold was running up the street. He was late too. She suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach, the kind you get when on a rollercaoster, and that light-headed, dizzy feeling again. The man moved, and she saw it. "Oh my god..."  
  
She jumped to her feet and sprinted, each a step 3 feet in length. "ARNOLD!" she jumped in front of him as the shot was fired.  
  
  
  
  
  
******O.o ooh! suspense-y! I've never done that before! cooooo- uhl... well, dya like it? Hate it? Let me know please! I worked hard on dis one!******  
  
******THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY NONSENCE (the few of you who have) IF I COULD STOP MY MAD RAMBLINGS, I WOULD, BUT IVE BEEN TRYING SINCE I LEARNED HOW TO TALK AND NOTHING SEEMS TO BE WORKING, DOES IT? *sigh* if any of you discover the cure for insanity, could you let me know please, before they put it on the market for millions of dollars and I am unable to afford it? Thankee.******  
  
  
  
******Ok, Im done babbling, blahblahblah, I do go on, don't I? Apologies to anyone reading this, I can't help it, I talk too much! Tis a curse!!!! waaah!!!******  
  
---Tanochan (LOOKING FOR A BETTER NAME. SUGGESTIONS WELCOME) 


	2. Chapter 2

******Hiyee, smee! Here, finally is the second chapper of Put Two and Two Together... I hope you like it! i tried not to babble toooooo much this time! ^-^v******  
  
  
****** oh yeah, im startin dis one from arnolds POV, k? right before that thing happens... ya******  
  
  
Put Two and Two Together, CH 2  
  
  
by Me, Tano... blah blah  
  
  
******Disclaimer: I own nothing... ack theres an ant on the keyboard! *smack* gsdf ...ack, theres an ant on the monitor! *smack* eww... ok... what was I talking about? Oh yeah, I don own Arnold or Helga or... *sniff* Curly... though I wish I did... I wish ever so much (ack, lila) to own them... *sigh* but I get nothin... so I'll jest have my SLURPEE and eat it too! so there, evil people who wont let me have anything!!!! :'/ ******  
  
  
"Arnold!" he heard a frantic scream. He stopped and turned to see who was calling him, but suddenly felt something shove him. At that same istant, he heard a loud sound, like a car backfiring, and fell to the ground, landing on his side.  
  
  
Whoever had pushed him, landed on him. He tried to move, and a horrible pain shot through his left arm. His eyes began to water and he blinked so that he could see better. Something had just happened and he needed to see what. He needed to get up.  
  
Somehow he managed to free himself from the person, doing his best to ignore the shooting pain in his arm. He was sitting up now and could see what had happened.  
  
  
"Oh... Helga?" so it had been Helga who had pushed him. She lay on the cold ground, barely moving except for her shallow breathing.  
  
  
Horrified, Arnold realised that she was bleeding. Blood trickled down the side of her face from a wound in her head. He had to do something... Quickly, he pulled off his sweater and wincing a bit from his injury, wrapped the green cloth tightly around the girl's head to stop the blood flow.  
  
  
"Oh please Helga..." he whispered as he looked around for someone, anyone who could help them. Where was everyone? Didn't they care about Helga? If she didn't get to a hospital soon, she would die of blood loss, if not of something else. He couldn't let that happen. Come on Arnold! Think... a payphone! There was a payphone right up the street!  
  
  
"I'll be right back," he told her, though he wasn't too sure if she could hear him or not, "Hang in there." and he ran up the street to the payphone. He shakily pulled some quarters out of his pocket and dialed 911. ****** I don feel like writing what he says, first cuz i never call 911 and dunno what you say to them anyhoo -.-" and second cuz... uh... i don feel like it? ya, that's it******  
  
  
****** ok, sorry, thats it for this chapper, ya'll knows what happens, right? no? yes? well, duh, the ambulance comes and they go to da hospital! ok, well, sorry it's so short, but I'm typin up chapper 3 right now. Will Helga live? Die? Who knows! mwaahahah, I'm certainly not telling! you'll have to read the next chapper to find out... not that I'm saying you will find out then... but then again, I'm jest crazy, ignore my ramblings... ya, so I'll jest go type up chapper 3, k? hehehe... ****** 


	3. Chapter 3

****** *sings* Storytime! Storytime! *pause 3 seconds*... It's storytime! yeah! whoo! Oh boy! Is it hot in here or am I jest sweating? hahaha... where was I? OH YEAH!!!! STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS CHAPPER 3 PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CELEBRATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or dont *sniff* I don care... but if you see tears comin out of my eyes... its just cuz of the onions... or maybe it's my broken heart? The world may never know... ^.^ oh well, READ AND REVIEW OR ILL SEND MY MONKEY SUBJECTS AFTER YOU!!! mwahahaha... ya... whatever... ill shut up now... -.-" ******  
  
  
Put Two and Two Together CH 3  
  
  
by Me, Tanochan of Eternal Babble (named so for obvious reasons)  
  
  
****** oops, i forgot this is still from arnolds POV, but not really... i dunno what you calls it... its like me telling it as though i was following arnold around and reading his thoughts... ya dats it... i don make sence...******  
  
  
As it turned out, Arnold had broken his arm when he landed on it. The hospital had contacted Arnold's grandparents and Phil had come to pick him up.  
  
  
"Hey Shortman," his grandpa greeted him somewhat cheerfully until he saw the grim look on the boy's face, "I take it we're having another one of our problems, huh Arnold?" he said a bit quietly, "So what's wrong?"  
  
  
"She... she SAVED me, Grandpa!" Arnold cried, thousands of emotions suddenly rushing out, like a geyser, " And now I don't even know what happened to her! I don't even know if she's ALIVE! Why did she do it Grandpa?"  
  
  
"Wait... you mean your little friend, the one with the one eyebrow, big pink bow and the pigtails? The little Pataki girl?"  
  
"Yes, but why would she do that? Why would she risk her life to save mine?" Arnold asked.  
  
  
Phil shook his head slowly. This boy is never going to get it, is he? "Arnold, why do you think she did it?" he asked.  
  
  
A very good question. Once again Arnold had to think. Boy was he not used to this. Sure, when it came to thinking of a plan or advice to give someone he was fine. He was great at those kind of things, but he was terrible when i came to thinking about his own problems, "I- I don't know!" he finally said, " I mean, she hated me everyday since preschool. She's told me so hundreds of times."  
  
  
"Has she ever been nice to you?"  
  
  
He paused a moment. There had been a few times. She had been unusually nice to him that first time Lila had dumped him. And that time when she told him that Summer was trying to take advantage of him. And the time she pretended to be his girlfriend in order to make Lila jealous. And then about a month ago when... she told him that she loved him.  
  
  
Phil waved a hand in front of his grandson's face, "Hello? Earth to Arnold! Ya there?"  
  
  
Arnold blinked and returned to reality.  
  
  
"What were ya thinking about Arnold?" his grandpa asked.  
  
  
What should he say? He couldn't very well lie to him... could he? No, that wasn't the right thing. But should he tell him? All right, he decided, I'll tell him. Maybe he'll help me understand. He took a deep breath, "Um, do you remember when we saved the neighborhood about a month ago?"  
  
  
Grandpa nodded.  
  
  
"Well, you see..." Arnold trailed off. Should he say it? Here was his chance to back out.  
  
  
"Did something happen that night, Arnold? Something that had to do with the Pataki girl?" Oh crap, why'd he have to be right?  
  
  
"Yeah..." Arnold began to blush, but had no idea why.  
  
  
Phil pretended not to notice, "So, what happened?" he asked, trying not to smile.  
  
  
His face took on a deeper shade of crimson, "She... she told me that she loved me!" the words poured out, the dam had burst, " We were up... up on the roof of the Fti building and... well, first I didn't know it was her because she had been pretending to be someone else. She was helping me and when I found out it was her and asked why she was helping me, the REAL reason, she said, "' What else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?' he paused.  
  
  
"And then what happened?" Phil asked, stifling a laugh.  
  
  
"Well, I dunno, I guess I thought I hadn't heard her right, I said, 'love?' and she started going on and on, yelling about how much she loved me and then she well... um... kissed me..."  
  
  
"No!" Grandpa gasped, his voice riddled with sarcasm.  
  
  
"Well, she did, and then I was even more confused and I asked her what she meant and she yelled at me again, 'Are you deaf?' and then Gerald tried to contact me, but she told him not now, and then she tried to... I dunno what she was trying to do, but she was acting really strangely. She was talking funny... all sweet and nice... so unlike her." now Arnold was talking mostly to himself, forgetting that he was telling his Grandfather all this as he paced back and forth, rubbing his cast nervously as he rambled on and on.  
  
  
"And then, after we saved the neighborhood and it was all over, I talked to her. I asked her if she had meant what she said and she said that she had didn't, we'd just gotten caught up in the heat of the moment... got carried away. She hated me and I should never forget it. Ever. And then she walked away. She seemed strangely happy too... she looked like she was ready to start singing or something. She was acting REALLY weird that day."  
  
  
"So, she hates you?" Grandpa asked, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
  
"I guess so... but then... why did she do all that stuff? Why was she acting so strangely? Why did she save me today?"  
  
  
"I'd love ta help ya, Shortman, but we gotta get going, they had raspberry jello down at the cafeteria and..." he led him down the hallway towards the exit.  
  
  
Arnold stopped suddenly, "Wait. What about Helga? Oh god... Grandpa... if she dies... I..."  
  
  
"Eh, your little friend'll be all right. She gets it from Bob. Girl's strong, stubborn too. I wouldn't be surprised if she was back to bothering you in a few weeks." he winked, "Now c'mon, we gotta get out of here..."  
  
  
Arnold hesitated, "Well... could we visit later?"  
  
  
"Sure! Let's get out of here first!" Phil pushed the boy out the door.  
  
  
  
  
****** Hee, well, that's all fer now, folks. angry mob: BUT WHAT ABOUT HELGA?? *throw assorted edible and unedible foods at my head* owww...*bonk* oh, cmon people, I'm getting to it! I swear!!*splat* oh, come on! I'm allergic to that!!!! DONT THROW IT AT MEEEE!!!!!!!! *runs into Fortress of Insanity* SANCTUARY!!!!!!!! *cowers in darkness, and continues to write rest of story*******  
  
  
****** Well, please review!!!! I NEED A BIGGER EGO!!!! I LOST THE PUMP I USUALLY USE TO INFLATE MY HEAD AND THE ONLY THING THAT WILL HELP ME NOW IS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! if yer lucky, my head'll explode and you'll never have to read my insanity again, yay.****** 


	4. Chater 4

****** ITS CHAPPER um... *checks* oh ya, CHAPPER 4! woohoo, the farthest I've ever written a story so far! well, read, review, run away screaming, do what you wish, im just here for the snacks ^.^******  
  
  
Put Two and Two Together, Ch 4  
  
  
by Tano  
  
  
Disclaimer: um... hi... i... am... nothing. Thank you.  
  
  
  
The next day school was open, much to everyone's dismay. Many sat in the car, waiting in the long line to the entrance of the school. Alot of paranoid parents were driving their kids to school that day. Or, in Arnold's case, grandparents. He just managed to get out of the car and into school in time for class.  
  
  
Upon his entering Mr. Simmons' classroom, everyone stopped their conversations. All eyes were fixed on Arnold as he nervously took his seat. A sort of pity look came from everyone. He wasn't sure how to react to this.  
  
  
The late bell rang and Mr. Simmons cleared his throat, "Good morning, class." he said solomnly, "Today we are missing a very special student in our class." he took a deep breath and continued, " She was shot in the head by a... a not so special person. This sick person tried to..."  
  
  
Mr. Simmons voice was blocked out by Arnold's thoughts. What about the fact that Helga saved him? Didn't she deserve any credit for that? The way they talked about her, like she was an innocent victim and nothing more angered him. She was a hero, and she deserved to be honored, not felt sorry for. Helga never got any credit for the good things that she did. When they had saved the neighborhood, who got the praise and thanks of the city? Not Helga. Many of the kids in thier class wouldn't have been able to live here had it not been for her. And now she had saved him as well. She risked her life for him, and nobody recognised this.  
Arnold clutched his pencil tightly in his other hand, completely unaware that he was doing it. When it broke, his silence did as well.  
  
  
"What about Helga!" he shouted and stood up.  
  
  
"Arnold..." Mr. Simmons said timidly, "Could you please sit down?"  
  
  
"No, Mr. Simmons. I have something important to say."  
  
  
"Well... alright then." the teacher backed down.  
  
  
Arnold glared at the class, hating the sad looks on their faces. "Do you remember when Gerald and I saved the neighborhood?" he asked and many of the other kids nodded, confused as to where he was getting with this, "Well, we got all the praise and whatever from you guys, but you know what? WE didn't do ANYTHING!"  
  
  
Gerald stood up, "Wait a minute, Arnold, what are you talking about?"  
  
  
"Helga did it all! SHE was "Deep Voice"! Without her help, we couldn't have saved the neighborhood! We wouldn't have even known where to begin!"  
  
  
Gerald raised an eyebrow, "So THAT's why she appeared all of a sudden!" he exclaimed, thinking aloud, and sat back down.   
  
  
Arnold nodded and continued, "And yesterday morning, she pushed me out of the way of a bullet! That guy meant to kill ME, but Helga got in the way! Who even knows if she's gonna live! But  
"Um... no?" Harold piped up.  
does she get any credit for this? Do you thank her?"  
  
  
"Um... no?" Harold piped up.  
  
  
"That was rhetorical!" Arnold snapped at the boy.  
  
  
"Ruh-who?"  
  
  
"Oh, forget it!" he went back to what he was talking about, " All you people ever notice is the bully! You don't really know who she is! I know what she's like! I've seen it! Helga is one of the greatest people in the world, but you don't give her a chance! Well, I'm not going to be like you! If I ever see her again, I'm going to thank her for everything she's ever done, and you should too, you ingrates!" he sat back down, angry at everyone.  
  
  
The rest of the morning Arnold wouldn't talk to anyone. He did nothing but sit staring angrily at his cast, completely motionless at his desk.  
  
  
The lunch bell rang and he remained immobile.  
  
  
Gerald saw that he wasn't coming, and poked his best friend on the shoulder, "Hey, Arnold?" he said softly.  
  
  
"What?" Arnold asked sounding perturbed and annoyed.  
  
  
"It's time for lunch, man." Gerald backed up a bit, "Sheesh, Arnold, she's really getting to you isn't she?"  
  
  
He sighed, picked up his things and the two boys walked to Arnold's locker. "Sorry Gerald, I'm not feeling very well... me today. I guess Helga is sort of getting to me."  
  
  
Gerald helped him open his locker, "No problem, but why?"  
  
  
He put his books inside, "I have no idea... I mean, she saved me and all, but for some reason I feel... oh, I don't know... more attatched to her or something. But I don't think it's just because of what happened. I can't explain it. It's like, I've felt something, I don't know what, but now I feel it more." he shut the locker and they headed to the cafeteria.  
  
  
"What?" Gerald looked at him funny, "You're not making any sence."  
  
  
Arnold sighed again, "I know I'm not. Nothing makes sence to me anymore, Gerald. Nothing."  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Gerald said absent-mindedly. They sat down at their usual table and he started looking at something else. Without saying anything, he walked over to an almost empty table where Phoebe was sitting and began to talk to her, leaving Arnold to sit alone. Not that he minded, he was too busy thinking about Helga to care.  
  
  
Gerald soon returned with Phoebe and he sat on the other side of the table, across from Arnold.  
  
  
Arnold looked up and saw Phoebe standing next to him. Her eyes were puffy and red and she looked as though she hadn't slept at all. Why was she just standing there?  
  
  
Suddenly Phoebe hugged him and began to cry. "Oh Arnold!" she sobbed.  
  
  
He wasn't sure what to do. Should he say something? Should he move? Should he hug her back? "Um... what?" he asked after a few moments.  
  
  
And once again she surprised him, and pushed him off of his seat onto the floor, "You're such an idiot, Arnold! For someone who's so smart and wise and gives out such great advice, you are a complete idiot!" she was yelling pretty loudly and everyone was looking at her, but she took no notice of them.  
  
  
He scrambled back up, "What are you talking about, Phoebe?"  
  
  
"You still don't get it, do you Arnold?" she yelled.  
  
  
"Get what? I don't understand!" he was scared. Phoebe had never yelled at him before. She was usually so quiet and sweet. It seemed that Arnold wasn't the only one acting strangely today.  
  
  
"Do you know WHY she saved you?"  
  
  
"Not really..." he winced, afraid of what she may do next.  
  
  
"IT'S BECAUSE... she.. SHE..." Phoebe screamed in frustration and left.  
  
  
"Pheobes!" Gerald ran after her, "Wait up!"  
  
  
Arnold remained alone for a while, still clueless, dense as usual. All he knew was, he couldn't wait for the day to be over.  
  
  
****** ok, i know, still no Helga... I promise, she's in the next Chapper! Girl Scouts Honor (though, heh, i only went to Brownies in 1st grade... and then they kicked me out... -.-")! OK, if you don know whats goin on (yer as dense as Arnold, haha) here it is: Arnold doesnt have a clue about anything. Everyone else does (well, almost).******   
  
  
******Yeah, this is probably gonna be one of THOSE kinds of stories... we'll all see what happens, wont we? REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!****** 


	5. chapter5

******Man, where have I BEEN with this story?? Sheesh, I wrote chapper 4 when? Last year? My Bob... I really gotta get with things! *smacks self in the head for being such a moron* ow. Anyhow, here's the long awaited chapper 5!******  
  
******Its very short. Chapper 6 will be longer******  
  
Put Two and Two Together, ch 5  
  
By Tano  
******Disclaimer: It's strange. I write these stories and put em on this website called Fanfiction.net, right? And they expect me to tell people I don't own what I write about! Does that make any sense to you? I would think that the fact it was on a FANfiction website that would be enough of a clue that I don't own it. But apparently the world is full of idiots. So, here I go. I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD, DOI!!!!! Ok, I'm done. ******  
Another afternoon came, and Arnold went back to the hospital to visit Helga, as he had done so every day for the past few weeks. It was always the same thing. He would come into the room to find Brainy sitting by her bed, silently watching Helga as she slept. Brainy would see Arnold come in, nod, then move aside. Arnold would take his place beside Helga, and Brainy would watch from the back of the room. They never said a word to one another: there was nothing to be said. Arnold would then whisper to Helga, and hold her hand until it was time to leave.  
  
Arnold expected the same thing to happen that Friday afternoon. He walked into the room, and almost fell over when he saw it.  
  
Helga was awake. She sat up, smiling and laughing and talking with Phoebe, who looked very happy. Arnold was in shock. He couldn't speak. He stared at the two girls from in the doorway, without a word.  
  
Phoebe noticed him, "Arnold!" she said.  
  
He then found his feet moving him forward, and he was standing in front of them. "You- you're awake!" he finally said to Helga, who looked at him funny.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, and his heart sank  
******mwahaha, short chapper. Sorry. Next one will be better. Review please****** 


End file.
